Total Drama Despair School: New Trigger Happy Drama
by Anontomy323
Summary: A reboot, 21 members of the Total Drama cast are locked in a school and must survive a wicked game of despair hosted by the malicious Monobear! Who will survive? Who will Die? Find out inside! Warning: Death, Gore, and spoilers for the DanganRonpa games and the story in the reviews. On Hiatus forever.
1. Despair School Reunion

Okay I'll make this quick, I'm rebooting this series. My last attempt was unsatisfactory and I hope you guys can forgive me. But that doesn't mean I'll give up! I'll just start with a new game and I hope you guys enjoy this more.

I feel like this chapter alone is better than any of the last tdds chapters combined, and now I have a new way of writing. This will not have a protagonist, and it'll have new characters as well. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

 _"Hey guys! It's me, Chris! Just wanted to write you a little something to help you guys get ready for the_ _ **Next Season of Total Drama.**_ _Yup the producers greenlit another season and since Pahkitew Island is preoccupied we'll be staying at a brand new Location! The prestigious_ _ **Hope's Peak Academy of Canada**_ _!_ _Better get your thinking caps on and get ready for!_ _ **Total Drama: School's out**_ _!_ \- You're Host, Chris"

They quietly chuckled as they read the crinkled up paper, they really had to thank Chris for giving such a _helping Hand_ for them. In fact, they were just about to thank him this moment.

The stranger reading the note wore a monochrome cloak that was split down the middle vertically. They were wearing an odd mask, like a mascot's head. It was a bear that matched the color scheme of the cloak with one beady black eye on the right of it's face, with a bright red slash on the left side.

Chris was unconscious for the moment, swaying from 15 feet above the ground. The steel cable that connected to his cuff-like restrainer made creaking sounds from his weight. Both Chris and the stranger stood in an incredibly large and dark room. The Stranger proceeded to take a bucket of cold water and splash it on the host's face.

"Gah! What the hell!?" Chris shouted.

"Hello Chris, now that you are awake we can begin." The stranger said.

"What? B-b-begin what?!" Chris struggled in his bindings. Chris' eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness yet so he couldn't even know where the stranger was in the room.

"Honestly, I'm very thankful for your little show Chris. So thankful in fact that I'll give an honor to _die_ for..." The stranger hissed.

"Come on now! This is a prank! Right?! Chef? A-a-anybody?!" Chris stammered.

"Chris McLean I announce you..."

Chris then had a sudden realization, he had heard that voice from somewhere else. The stranger pulled a small black box with a red button on it from under their cloak.

"Wait...I know that Voice..." Chris said.

"The first elimination of..."

"I knew it! You're-"

"TOTAL DRAMA DESPAIR SCHOOL!" The stranger finally shouted, slamming their fist onto the red button.

 ***Chris McLean has been Eliminated**

 ***Commencing Execution**

 **Thou Shall Not Worship Farce Idols**

Light flooded the room, revealing it to be a factory of some sort. The restraining device that held Chris unlocked itself, dropping the host onto the ground. Before the host could make any other movements a robotic arm suddenly turned itself around to face Chris. The noise of the mechanical claw shocked Chris who yelled when the thing lunged at him.

Chris continued screaming even though the arm didn't kill him. It instead grabbed him tightly and turned itself forwards again. It slammed the host's body onto a conveyor belt, stunning him. The machinery in the factory whirred to life, rumbling and growling. The conveyor belt itself began to move Chris' body elsewhere.

The conveyor belt led into several large machines. The first seemed connected to a large funnel-shaped container of liquid, the second was producing a loud slamming sound, and the last was the smallest. Chris barely registered the fact that he was just carried into the first, where the conveyor belt stopped and the exit and enter doors were then closed. Outside the sound of pipes rumbling were heard, then Chris' screams were let out.

There was the sound of a liquid being sprayed out of several hoses, until the machine stopped and the conveyor belt began moving again. What came out of the machine wasn't Chris but a blob of yellow, melted plastic. Which was quickly carried into the next machine where a quick 'slam' sound was heard, with a disturbing squishing sound along with it. The body was moved along, the blob of plastic had been compacted into a more humanoid shape. The final machine was a quick trip, as the sound of something being spray-painted was heard.

The machine stopped with a 'Ding!' Sound as the final product was revealed. A human-shaped hunk of plastic spray-painted gold, which can be assumed to be where the remains of the Ex-host of Total Drama is being held.

 ***Executed:** _Ex-Total Drama Level Host, Chris_

The stranger let out a laugh, but quickly stopped and headed towards the exit. They had other plans to deal with and they'll just collect the false golden idol later.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **New Game Start!**

Several young adults were not happy to learn that they had to return to a life-threatening show run by a sadist. But due to contracts they were forced to go anyway. Too bad none of them even remember how they even travelled to Hope's Peak Academy, which is when they suddenly passed out when they stepped a foot into the entrance.

In fact, several of these young adults will soon wake up in a bedroom with no clue of what's going on. That is until a loud voice screeches from speakers all over the building.

 _ **"Attention Contestants! All players must quickly come to the gym for early morning announcement! Lack of attendance will not be tolerated!"**_ The voice screamed. It sounded high pitched and child-like.

The contestants quickly followed the instructions and arrived in the gym, which had a stage and podium in it. They all seemed to recognize each other, though some were strangers to others.

Then the voice appeared again, but slightly louder.

 _ **"Okay Bas-I mean Contestants. I will now start role call to make sure you're all here! I'll announce your name and title in no particular order. First we have..."**_

 _ **"Alejandro-The Total Drama Level Manipulator!"**_

A Hispanic Man simply quirked his eyebrow as his name was called.

"Looks like I'll have to start this show with a disadvantage." He said.

"Next up..."

 _ **"Harold: The Total Drama Level Rapper!"**_

"Gosh! Am I really that we'll known!" A gangly, ginger nerd said.

 _ **"Sierra: The Total Drama Level Fangirl!"**_

"Haha! I knew I was gonna be the best fan in the world! Suck it Mom!" A purple haired girl shouted at the ceiling.

 _ **"Lindsay: The Total Drama Level Beauty!"**_

"Yay! I'm it!" A beautiful blonde-haired girl shouted.

 _ **"Sadie and Katie: The Total Drama Level BFFFLs!"**_

"Eeeee! Katie/Sadie we have the same title!" The tall and plump girls in matching clothes squeed together.

 _ **"Noah: The Total Drama Level BookWorm!"**_

"Really? I actually expected more than that to be my title." The Indian Boy wearing too many layers said.

 _ **"Owen: The Total Drama Level Eater!"**_

 _ **"Eva: The Total Drama Level Bully!"**_

 _ **"Izzy: The Total Drama Level Actress!"**_

"Ha! Looks like the justice system loses to Izzy once again! HAHAHAHA!" A red-headed girl in jungle attire cackled as she stood on top of a large boy wearing a white shirt with a blue leaf on it. The boy simply smiled kindly as Izzy planted her foot on top of his head.

Between those two and Noah was a European Girl, she was incredibly muscular and was wearing a gym outfit. She simply frowned when she heard her name and title.

 _ **"DJ: The Total Drama Level Cook!"**_

"Well I really wouldn't be that good without my Momma's help." The tall, well-built black man said.

 _ **"Bridgette: The Total Drama Level Surfer!"**_

 _ **"Geoff: The Total Drama Level Party Thrower!"**_

The Blonde couple looked up in interest. The girl wore a blue hoodie, shorts, and had her hair in a ponytail. The boy left his pink shirt open showing off his chest, he also wore shorts, sandals, and a cowboy hat.

"Sweet!" Geoff said, putting his arm around Bridgette's shoulder.

 ** _"Trent _ **: The** _ Total Drama Level Guitarist!"_**

 ** _"Justin_** ** _: The Total Drama Level Model!"_**

The dark-haired men simply looked at each other, before quickly turning their attention to the announcement. Trent carried his said Guitar on his back, and wore a green shirt with a six-fingered hand on it. Justin was a young Hawaiian man with incredibly amazing looks that you would expect from a model.

 ** _"Heather : The Total Drama Level Queen Bee!"_**

"Well of course you would save the best for last." A tall Asian women said.

 ** _"Sorry Heather, but we gotta' greet some new contestants to inject some fresh blood in you old fossils!"_**

 ** _"Anne Maria_** ** _: The Total Drama Level Stylist!"_**

 ** _"Mike_** ** _: The Total Drama Level Trigger Warning!"_**

 ** _"Zoey_** ** _: The Total Drama Level Indie Chick!"_**

 ** _"Jo_** ** _: The Total Drama Level Jock!"_**

 ** _"Brick_** ** _: The Total Drama Level Cadet!"_**

When the attention was brought onto the five newbies, only Jo and Anne Maria kept their cool. Anne Maria was a New Jersey girl with brightly tanned skin and a large poof in her hair. Jo was what you could consider a tomboy, and wore sweatpants and a grey hoodie. Zoey and Mike both shied away from the looks of the others, Brick simply blushed.

Zoey was a thin girl with her hair dyed red, with a flower placed on her head. Mike was an incredibly tall brown-skinned man with messy hair and bags under his eyes. Brick was a muscular young man with a unibrow who wore dog tags, a green shirt, blue shorts, and boots.

 _ **"And finally, the one you all have been waiting for! Your amazing Host! Me!"**_ The voice then cut off as something jumped out from behind the podium shocking the total drama contestants.

It was a teddy bear split into tow colors(black and white) vertically. One half of it's face was an innocent beady black eye and smile, the opposite half had a red slash for an eye and a sharp-toothed grin.

"Chris? You got so small! And hairy!" Lindsay said confused.

"What the hell is this bull? Chris come out now before I drag you out right now!" Jo yelled.

 _ **"Sorry Missy but he ain't coming Upupupupu!"**_ The bear giggled.

"...Okay this is weird." Noah said.

"Did that toy just...talk?" Heather asked.

"Wicked!" Izzy shouted.

 _ **"This toy has a name! And that name is Monobear! Wait what am I saying, I'm not a toy I'm Monobear!"** _ Monobear said. _**"Anyway we have important things to discuss ,like what you'll do for your eternal stay here!"**_

"Eternal stay? What do you mean?" Zoey asked Monobear.

 _ **"Exactly what it means! You stay here eternally! I swear children keep getting dumber each day!"**_ Monobear stated.

"What?!" The BFFFLs screamed.

"Um, sorry little bear guy but I can't be cooped up in this school forever!" Anne Maria said.

 _ **"Well too bad, you gotta'!"**_ Monobear responded. _**"Anyway I have a show to run, so unless you want me to pull something out of thin air that can get you out of here-hey, wait just a minute!"**_

The bear stood still in thought before speaking again.

 _ **"I know what this show can be now! I had trouble coming up with an idea but now you guys really helped me out!"**_

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asked.

 _ **"I'm so happy that I'll give you guys a way to get out of here!"** _ Monobear said.

"Sweet! Thanks bear dude!" Geoff said.

"Wow, you really had us going there little guy!" Owen said happily.

 _ **"Okay now listen up! If you guys don't want to live here peacefully all you have to do is something that can destroy all peace in this school! So, in order to do that, you must commit... A PERFECT MURDER!"** _ Monobear shrieked.

There was a shocked silence, up until Bridgette shouted: "What?!"

Then half the room began to go into a panic.

"Man, he's gotta be joking right?" DJ said hurriedly.

"Of course, this is just some stupid trick from Chris!" Eva shouted.

 _ **"Please, even if he were alive, he had absolutely jack to do with this!"**_ Monobear said.

"What do you mean, 'were'?" Sierra asked.

 _ **"I mean that he's dead! I killed him! Murdered him! Offed Him! Executed Him!"** _ The bear said exasperatedly.

"Holy hell! You're sick!" Trent shouted at the bear.

"This is impossible, doesn't that mean we're kidnapped? There has to be someone looking for us!" Justin added.

 _ **"Oh please, they're too busy to even bother! Anyway I have one last thing to say about my game!"** _ Monokuma said.

"You think this is a game? You think this is a game?!" Brick said.

 _ **"Yeah, anyway I don't care how you do it, just kill someone and I'll give you a way out of here! Eat them, run them over, pop their heads like balloons, feed them to sharks, chop them to bits, shoot them, or compact them! I don't give a gosh diddly darn damn about the procedure just do it without being caught!"** _ The bear explained.

DJ had fainted after the bear described how to off their fellow prisoners. Though others looked like their legs were turning into jelly.

"Why? Would you do this?" Mike asked.

 _ **"Why? I guess I just like seeing kids kill each other and fall into despair, maybe I should get some other hobby though! The same old thing gets tired you know?"** _ The bear responded.

"Wait, does that mean you did this before?" Izzy asked.

 _ **"Yup, and I'll probably do it again!"** _ Monobear answered. _**"Anyway, before you leave I have a present for you guys! Ta-da!"**_

The bear then pulled out a box full of IPhone-sized tablets.

 _ **"These are your ID-Cards! Don't lose them because not only do they allow you to enter your respective dorms, but they also give you the time, maps of the school, rules, and anything else I think might make your stay more fair and relaxing!"** _ Monobear said.

In a flash, Monobear left an ID-card at the foot of every contestant before racing back to the stage.

 _ **"Well Happy killing everybody!"** _ Monobear said one more time before hopping out of existence.

"Well this is bad." Harold said nonchalantly.

* * *

Happy Monobear Segment 

_**"Why hello there bastards! So did all of you enjoy this chapter and hope there's gonna' be more of that incredibly handsome bear? Well don't worry because at the end of every important chapter you'll get a nice segment with me!**_

 _ **I guess I should really thank everyone who sits down and reads this, but this is about me now isn't it? Anyway you know what I hate?**_

 _ **People who start something but never finish it! Especially when they don't have the courtesy to admit that their stories are dead or on hiatus! They deserve to be flamed to hell! Especially with real fire Upupupu!**_

 _ **See you next time bastards!"- Monobear**_

* * *

 **Alive:** Alejandro, Anne Maria, Brick, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Zoey

 **Dead:** None

Special Status

None

* * *

(AN) *The thoughts of Monobear do not reflect the thoughts of the author

So what do you guys think of the new chapter? I hope this goes better than my last attempt. I honestly like how it turned out, so please read and review. Give me your thoughts of the characters and third person POV!

 **Why Did Chris Die?**

I didn't include Chris in the first story because 1. I didn't want him to be a major character 2. I didn't have a special execution for him to avoid repeating the "Blast-off" Execution from DR. But after watching Total Drama Action the idea of making Chris into a life-sized Golden Chris Award was too good of an idea. I didn't really expect it to be so long or gruesome though.

Hopefully I can at least update this weekly so wish me luck!-Anontomy

End of Prologue.


	2. Welcome to Total Despair: Part 1

Okay guys here's the exploration chapter and this is where we'll start the character interactions segment. Also guess what? It's my birthday! And I'm giving you guys this chapter as a gift. You better appreciate it.

By the way if you see a **0-0-0-0-0** that means you're going to a different scene. Now let's join our victims in this slightly remodeled school.

* * *

 **Episode 1- Welcome to Total Despair: School Days**

* * *

The contestants stood in still silence after Harold's statement. Some were confused, others were infuriated, and a few were relatively calm.

"Sooo...what are we going to do?" Izzy said, breaking the ice.

"Obviously, we look for an Exit!" Jo said.

"Whether or not we find an exit, we should still explore this building to know how our stay will be!" Brick added.

"I suggest we go in groups of four, in case anyone tries to...murder someone they can't do it without witnesses! We would also be able to guess who it was by what group they're in." Bridgette said.

"Good Idea soldier!" Brick shouted happily.

"Maybe Before we do that we should check out the ID-Cards?" Noah said.

"Oh yeah, the bear said that this thing had a map right?" Anne Maria said. She then picked up her device and turned it on with just a touch. She tapped her finger on a small app called 'Map', and then frowned.

"What the heck, it says 'need to be updated'!" She said.

"Great, I guess we'll just have a look around ourselves." Trent said.

"Before you do that we should at least check these rules first." Noah said.

 **Rules of The Reality Show of Mutual Killing**

1\. All contestants who break the following rules will be punished with Elimination

2\. All contestants must remain in school until the end of the show

3\. To no longer be a contestant you must either become a 'Blackened' or be Eliminated

4\. To leave school, you must commit a perfect murder making you a 'blackened'

5\. After a body is discovered by three people other than the 'blackened', a special announcement will be made to alert the whole school

6\. Night time is between 9:00 pm and 8:00 am. Some areas are closed off at this time and the water is shut off as well

to host or any security cameras will be dealt with quickly

8\. Use of explosives ON the building is not slowed

9\. You may not kill more than two(2) contestants at a time

10\. There is to be no sharing with your ID-Cards

11\. You must sleep in the Inn area, anywhere else is punishable by elimination

12 New rules may be added whenever Monobear feels like it

"Well that sure brought my hopes up." Justin said. "Well are going to split into groups, or what?"

"Oh wait there's 21 of us so one groups is gonna have five members. Oh and someone needs to carry DJ!" Sierra spoke up.

"I'll do it." Eva said, before picking up the brickhouse with a heart and carrying him on her shoulder.

Eventually after much(as in about a couple of minutes) discussion the five teams were made.

"Okay Team 1 is Jo, Mike, Zoey, and I!" Brick Announced, "Team 2 is Dj, Eva, Noah, Izzy, and Owen. Team 3 is Katie, Sadie, Trent, and Justin. Team 4 is Alejandro, Heather, Harold, and Lindsay. And the final team is Geoff, Bridgette, Anne Maria, and Sierra!"

"Every one go anywhere that isn't already being looked at until this whole school is thoroughly searched!" Jo shouted. Then the teams went their separate ways.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"You know what we need? A team Name!" Izzy shouted.

"Izzy's right guys! How about the Sneaky Snakes?" Owen said.

"Or the Awesome Aardvarks!"

"The Super Salmon?"

"The Likely-to-win Llamas!"

"How about the Quiet Quails?" Noah said exasperated.

"...AWESOME!" Izzy shouted.

"We can always count on Noah for a name!" Owen said happily.

"...Anyway, what are we looking for again?" Noah asked Eva.

"The Stairs." Eva said curtly. Still carrying DJ on her shoulder

"Look! There they are!" Izzy said, before running up the stairs.

SLAM!

"Ow!"

"What happened now Izzy?" Eva asked.

"There's something blocking the stairs!" Izzy responded.

The Quiet Quails quickly followed Izzy up the stairs to see that a steel gate was in the way. Izzy gripped the bars and began to gnaw at them.

"Izzy the only thing you're going to do is ruin your teeth." Eva said.

"I wonder why this gate is here?" Owen asked.

"Who knows." Noah said.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Jo's group chose to explore the entirety of the gym to see if anything was up with the extremely large room. Mike and Brick were exploring in a few rooms that were in the back of the gym, Zoey stood idly, and Jo herself looked around the stage and podium.

"How the hell did that bear even escape from here?" Jo said. She tagged the wood of the stage to find some kind of secret hiding place.

"Hey Jo, what are those things covering the windows?" Zoey asked.

"Hmm? What the hell is that...a steel plate?" Jo said.

There was in fact a steel plate screwed onto the windows from the inside.

"Shit."

Meanwhile Mike and Brick looked around the small room in the back. So far there were four lockers, a desk, a set of filing cabinets, and a storage of sport's equipment. Boxes of Sport's balls, a bin of hockey sticks, and other miscellaneous things. There was also an odd baseball machine in the middle of it.

"Hey Brick, what do you think of our situation?" Mike asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean Mike?" Brick asked.

"Well it's just really...messed up. I mean, why us of all people? I mean, if Dakota was with us it might be for a ransom but there's just five of us from revenge of the island. The guys from the first seasons outnumber us, so why are we put in here with them?" Mike explained.

Brick thought deeply, and then realized that Mike was right and everything about this made no sense.

"I honestly don't know." Brick said.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay guys, so what did we find?" Geoff asked.

"There's two classrooms that had zero difference to each other." Anne Maria answered.

"Oh! I found a room full of computers! But only some of them worked, and they didn't have any internet." Sierra said.

"I found the bathrooms and a weird elevator that's locked up." Geoff said.

"I found the Nurse's office and a lot of medical supplies." Bridgette added.

"So is there any place we haven't checked?" Geoff asked.

"Probably that mysterious black and whites set of doors right by the corner." Sierra said, pointing at the mysterious set of doors.

The group proceeded to the doors to find...

 _ **"Welcome to the MonoShop Bastards! How may I help you?"**_ Monobear greeted them.

The Monoshop was a small room that looked like a Chuck E Cheese Prize Corner, but with random items instead of toys(though some could still be found).

"Well this is weird." Anne Maria stated flatly.

"So this is like...just a store?" Geoff asked.

 _ **"Pretty much, yeah!"**_ Monobear responded.

"But we don't even have any money?" Bridgette said.

 _ **"No need! The only payment the MonoStore receives is Monocoins, you can find them anywhere in the school. I'll even give you some on good occasions!"**_ As Monobear explained, he picked up a golden token with his face on it to show the group.

"Special occasions?" Sierra questioned.

 _ **"You'll see. Now, if you're not buying anything...GET OUT!"**_ Monobear shouted.

"Sheesh! No need to lose your cool!" Anne Maria said.

So the group proceeded back to the Gym.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Heather's group managed to find some of the better rooms in the intersection of the Inn and school. Harold explored a room that contained several washing machines and dryers. Heather explored a bathhouse, and Alejandro and Lindsay investigated the cafeteria and kitchen.

They all came back together after exploring and shared their findings.

"Okay the Laundry room was pretty basic but I found something weird in it, a bunch of weird bottles of something called 'Monoform' that I hope doesn't mean what I think it means." Harold elaborated.

"I understand, the cafeteria is quite regular for a school and-"

"There's a lot of food! And knives..." Lindsay said, interrupting Alejandro.

"Yes...eres correcto." Alejandro said.

"I got to admit the Bathhouse is amazing and If I'm staying here I'm sure as hell going to use it." Heather said.

"Yeah, gotta' relieve the stress of being stuck in a school and being forced to kill each other." Harold said.

"Oh shut up geek!" Heather responded.

"We very well should meet our cast-embers again, shall we?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh yeah, that scary grey lady said we should go back after looking around!" Lindsay said.

"Fine, let's just go." Heather said quickly.

The four then made their way back.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Our final group were split up in teams of two. Katie and Trent checked their rooms while Sadie and Justin looked around elsewhere.

"Hey Trent , can I like, ask you something?" Katie said.

"Oh sure Katie, go ahead." Trent answered.

"Why do you think we got kidnapped, I know Total Drama is popular but are we really that important?" She responded.

"Honestly, I don't even know. Heck my band was only a one hit wonder for a couple of months." Trent said.

"Yeah, but even I have less than that. I was eliminated too early and never came back on the show. I think Sadie is more popular than me." Katie sighed.

"Hey, come on now don't beat yourself up for that. It could be worse."

"I guess, at least I didn't go through what happened to...those two." Katie trailed off.

"Are you talking about-"

"Hey guys we're back and you won't believe what we found!" Sadie said.

"We found a Furnace and a storage room, the storage had several toiletries and blankets but there was something else as well." Justin expanded upon Sadie's words.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay everyone I hope our search was not in vain. So what did you guys find?" Brick asked everyone. All of the contestants gathered back to the Gym after their exploration.

"Well first of all, the stairs are blocked off by gate." Noah said.

"It was really tough, it almost broke all my teeth!" Izzy added.

"You tried to bite it?" Zoey asked.

Everyone ignored her.

"All the windows have a steel plate that I don't think we can get through." Jo said "But, as if that's going to stop me!"

"The backroom has a lot of sport's equipment and a gym teacher's desk." Mike said.

"And what was the rest of the school like?" Brick asked.

"We found a lot of rooms; like the A/V room, the bathrooms, some classrooms, and a store!" Geoff said.

"Apparently Monobear just scattered a bunch of tokens around the school to help us buy stuff." Anne Maria said.

"I also found a Nurse's office! It had several different medications and medical tools. If someone were injured I think we could do fine!" Bridgette said. "Tough most of my expertise comes from an internship at a vet so I might have trouble here and there."

"Don't worry madam, I was actually trained in Emergency help a while at bootcamp!" Brick stated.

"I got a badge for first aid!" Harold chimed in.

"Well I guess that's fine. So what else did you losers find?" Jo asked.

"The Kitchen was fully stocked and I believe that it gets refilled every once in a while." Alejandro spoke up.

"There's a bathhouse to die for." Heather added.

"All the rooms seem to be identical to each other." Trent said.

"There's a furnace room to provide us heat, but there's also a storage room. The storage room has a lot of strange props and what-not, many toiletries, pillows, blankets, and oddly enough 10 individual copies of the clothes we're wearing." Justin said.

 _ **"Now you don't have to face the hassle of having to pick your clothing every morning!"**_ A high pitched voice shrieked.

"Gah, it's you again!" Justin spat.

 _ **"Hey I just came here to tell you guys it's bedtime! Anyway I hope you enjoy our little Reality Show of Mutual Killing, I'm sure your fans just can't wait for the first episode! Well toodles, bastards!"**_ Monobear said before running off.

"Wh-what happened?" DJ said groggily.

 _After explaining everything to DJ the contestants decided to finally rest and meet together in the cafeteria. They mostly went to sleep without a hitch. Though some stayed up a while longer._

 **End of Day 1**

* * *

 **Alive:** Alejandro, Anne Maria, Brick, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Zoey

 **Dead:** None

Special Status

None

New Locations

 _Bathrooms, Gym, Classrooms(2), Monostore, A/V room, Nurse's office, Inn, Cafeteria + Kitchen, Laundry Room, Bathhouse, Furnace room, and Storage Room._

* * *

(AN) Okay here's the exploration chapter and I'm going to be honest here guys. I. WANT. REVIEWS. Reviews are one of the only ways I know if I do something right or wrong and I really want you guys to review, what you like or didn't like. I don't actually care if it's a couple of paragraphs long, In fact I want you guys to give me an honest to God analysis.

For example, do you think I write these characters well and do you guys like how they interact? Because I have at to write free time events for the next chapter and I need criticism at this moment. Every 'Episode'(Exploration-Free time-murder-investigation-trial-end of episode) needs these characters to interact.

I hope you understand because anything you can say can help. Love you guys-Anontomy


	3. Welcome to Total Despair: Part 2

(AN)Okay here's the free time chapter after this is the motive chapter and the rest. I hope you guys like it. Also I'll answer any question you have in this nifty section under this opening note!-Anontomy

* * *

 _ **Reviews-**_

 _MrTempleguy:_ Sadly that is classified information so I cannot tell you, but they will have a big part in this reboot!

* * *

 **Episode 1- Welcome to Total Despair: On Hopeful terms**

* * *

 ** _"Attention all contestants, Nighttime is now over and the Cafeteria is now open. Be your very Best today Upupupu!"_**

 _The high-pitched voice of Monobear easily woke every contestant from their slumber. Most took a quick shower, some just changed and made their way to the cafeteria. Eventually all the contestants had arrived in the eating area and helped themselves to several of the breakfast items available. Once they have all settled Jo decided to start a meeting._

"Okay, Listen up! Since yesterday's search was a failure I suggest that we start a discussion on something some of you guys are bothering me about!" Jo announced.

"And what would be that?" Noah asked.

"You know you can say my name right?" Anne Maria told Jo.

"Anyway! I think we should talk about why we're here!" Jo shouted.

"What do you mean by that?" Lindsay questioned.

"Why 21 teenagers from a Canadian reality show are trapped in a school for a murder game." Jo stated simply.

"I must agree, it is quite strange that this would happen to us." Alejandro said.

"Maybe for a ransom?" Brick said.

"Please, as if any of you would be that important. Why even force us to kill each other if they need us to get money?" Heather said.

"Why are there only 21 of us?" Izzy said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about now?" Justin questioned.

"It's weird how we're not even." She said simply.

"Anyway, our only hope now is to somehow get rescued." Jo said bitterly.

"Unless someone attempts to..." Eva didn't finish her sentence.

"If any of you even think for a second about taking that bear's offer, I'll personally deal with you." Jo threatened. "And you're gonna beg for me to kill you too."

Most of the contestants finished eating in silence, though some tried(and failed)to start a conversation. Barely noticing each other, the cast abandoned their plates and went off to their separate ways.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Harold wandered around the halls absentmindedly. He was still confused on how any of this is actually happening. He casually went into one of the classrooms, and surprisingly found someone. It was that cynical bookworm Noah.

He coughed to signal his arrival, Noah didn't budge from reading is book. Harold got a little closer, Noah didn't move a centimeter.

Harold finally sat in a desk next to Noah and Idly whistled. Noah closed his book and sighed.

"Yes?"

"How many times have you've read that already?" Harold asked.

"Three times actually, most of the time I pretend to read it to ward people away from disturbing me." Noah responded.

"Ah! What is it anyway?" Harold asked.

"The Problem with our Skies." Noah said flatly.

"Really?!"

"No."

"Okay, then what is it?" Harold questioned again.

"The Grand Garnsey." ***** Noah said.

"Do you like it?" Harold asked.

"It's a classic but Honestly It's not my all-time favorite." Noah responded. "It's honestly just something I carry around for...reasons."

"Fine, but why are you here by yourself?"

"I WAS having some alone time, until someone randomly waltzed in here." Noah remarked.

"I get it, I get it. Fine, I'll see you later." Harold responded.

"Bye." Noah said simply.

And so Harold left, leaving Noah to his own devices. Noah looked in the inside of the cover. There was some writing.

It read: _"You like Books don'tcha! Me and Eva got you this! So nerd out to your hearts content! Happy birthday Noah!-Love Izzy."_

Noah looked back at the door to make sure no one caught him smiling.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Do you think they don't like us?" Sadie asked her BFFL.

"Why the heck wouldn't they?!" Katie responded. "I mean we're their BIGGEST fans! They just don't know that we're perfect for them!"

Sadie thought to herself, Katie was always the one who followed her heart. But after a while Sadie just thought that _maaaybe_ Trent and Justin didn't want a relationship with them. She dared a few other times to tell Katie about her thought but she would always brush them off.

 _Here we go again, Sadie just doesn't understand it! I know it in my heart that we'll be the ultimate celebrity power couple! She just has to learn to trust her more. Justin and Trent at least liked them...right?_ Katie stopped and looked at a certain door.

Somehow they wandered towards the Mono-Shop and an idea just blossomed. While walking around the BFFFLs picked up several of the coins the bear scattered along the halls.

"Oh Sadie look! It's a store! If we can't go to the mall then this should be, like, the next best thing!" She shouted.

"Should we really-" Sadie didn't even finish before Katie pulled her inside.

The Monoshop seemed to still be untouched since a while ago. Monobear still stood in the exact same spot. The BFFFLs ran up to the counter and spoke to it.

"Hey creepy bear thing! We have a bunch of coins so we wanna buy your stuff!" Katie shouted at the bear.

 _ **"Please insert coins in slot on the side of information desk."**_ Monobear stated in a monotone voice. ******

Katie and Sadie looked at each other questionably. Katie ducked under the desk and saw a small coin slot, bewildered, she inserted two coins into it.

Monobear stood for two minutes before quickly dashing to the wall to a couple of drawers. He opened one up, and pulled out two bracelets. He plopped them onto the desk and said: _**"Congratulations, you have received 'two friendship bracelets', please come again."**_

"...OH MY GOSH SAAADIE!" Katie shrieked. She held both up, but extended one towards her BFFFL.

"One for each of us!"

Sadie gasped and then squeed.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"FINE. But stay on your side!" Heather shouted at Anne Maria. Both wore uniform swimsuits with the school's logo on it. Heather wanted to relax in the baths but arrived to find the tanned girl there already.

Of course an argument broke out between the two of them. Anne Maria argued that she was there first, while Heather said she was the one who FOUND it first. They bickered and shouted insults at one another for at least ten minutes before the begrudgingly agreed to use it at the same time.

The bathhouse was surprisingly large, in the middle was a pool that was slightly bigger than a hot tub. On the sides of the room were long sinks with showerheads above them. There was a two stalled changing station and a clothing line with Hope's Peak brand swimsuits. Nearby were baskets of towels and several buckets.

Both girls sent stink eyes at their opposite ends, positively steaming.

 _'I'm surprised that orange paint she splattered on herself isn't washing off, must be permanently stuck.'_ Heather thought snidely.

 _'That girl is making this pool colder by the second! I should've tore that smirk a minute ago!'_ Anne Maria frowned.

Eventually both girls got out of the water at the same time, though this time in utter silence. Of course until Anne Maria threw a bucket of water at a fully clothed Heather. Her yelling was heard throughout the whole school.

A cloaked person in a far off room in the building snickered, before going back to the control panel.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Justin had just returned from the Mono-Shop, just barely managing to escape the sights of the BFFFLs. He idly took out his goods, a Snazzy hand mirror and a small bag of red gumballs.

"Hey Trent you want these?" Justin asked the guitarist. Who was sitting down tuning his instrument

"Sure." He answered nonchalantly.

Justin tossed the bag over to his band member and went back to sit on a box of blankets.

The two Drama Brothers decided to hide out in the storage room to avoid the BFFFLs , which has worked out so far. The room was large with rows of steel shelves that could be pushed around easily.

Their heads turned together when they heard the storage room door open. Though instead of Sadie and Katie coming in to fawn over them it was someone else. Alejandro leaned on the door, smirking.

"Hello Amigos, I am not interrupting something here am I?" Alejandro asked. "May I ask why you both have decided to hide in here?"

"Oh um, Don't tell Katie and Sadie we're here!" Trent said quickly.

"I enjoy being fawned over, but those too simply push it." Justin added. "And running around is doing nothing good for my ankles."

"Ah ha, I see! And I believe you received that mirror from the mono-store?" Alejandro asked Justin.

"Yes, how did you exactly know?" Justin questioned.

"The bag you have, it quite plainly say 'Mono-Shop' on it."

"Oh, then yes you're right."

"It also helps that Heather went to the store herself as well." Alejandro said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Someone screamed from a part of the school.

"...Was that Heather?" Trent asked.

"It appears it is. Very well." Alejandro then opened the door. "I'll see you two another time."

As he walked out the door he acted surprised.

"Why hello Katie and Sadie, are you two coming into the storage?"

Trent ran behind the shelves, while Justin hopped into a box. Alejandro smirked and then walked off into the empty hallways.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Come on you stupid hunk of junk!" Sierra shouted at a computer.

For the past hour the Super fan had tried to get at least one of the computers in the V/R room to connect to the internet. She wasn't a hacker, though if the rumors about Noah were true she might bring him around to do it. At the moment she had swimming around her mind, mostly Cody but also about her blogs.

"Who knows how long it's been since I last updated! I swear, if Mom beats my 'Number of updated blogs working at the same time' record! Stuffing is going to fly!" Sierra threatened a non-existent Monobear.

As Sierra focused her attention on the computer she was on a figure loomed behind her, before quickly jumping out of sight. They silently scurried under the tables before jumping out from under a computer at the front of the room. Four rows away from Sierra.

They quickly ducked under the computers once more before popping out from under another four seats down from Sierra's. They rolled over behind her and aimed their knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Izzy shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sierra Screamed.

"DIE! DIE! DIE DIE DIE!" Izzy shouted, jabbing the knife into the fangirl's shoulder. After a minute of this Sierra sat still with a bored expression. The 'knife' barely hurt, probably because it wasn't real.

"Izzy where did you get that knife?" Sierra asked.

"I bought it at the Monoshop!" She said smiling. She held up the knife and pressed here finger on the tip of the blade. The blade easily slipped back into the sheath, though at first glance it looked completely real.

"E-scope strikes again! HAHAHAHA!" Izzy laughed, cartwheeling out of the V/R room.

"Haven't heard her use that name in a while." Sierra shrugged off the event and went back to the computer.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Let's see here. Arsenic? No, Okay here we go! Advil!" Bridgette said happily.

In her hands was a clipboard, which Bridgette pulled out of one of the many drawers in the Nurse's office. Geoff opened up a cabinet and scooped up a white bottle and tossed them to DJ.

"Here you go Deej. That should help your headache!" DJ smiled in response. Bridgette handed DJ a glass of water.

"Thanks guys." DJ said. He quickly downed two aspirins with a glass of water.

"That should take care of your headache DJ. That was a bad fall after all." Bridgette said.

"DJ can take it, he had loads of them before!" Geoff chipped in.

"I guess, but man what that bear said was messed up!" DJ said earnestly.

"Yeah, major Buzzkill." Geoff agreed.

"I'm sure no one will take it seriously! We'll just have to wait until we get rescued!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah. But something still's bothering me." DJ said out loud.

"What is it Deej?" Geoff asked.

"Well, I keep having this weird idea that I'm suppose to be remembering something." Dj said. "But when I try to remember it, it just comes up blank. Like a chunk of my brain is missing!"

"I'm sure you'll remember whatever it is. Even if it sounds really important!"

"yeah, but I just thought...how did we get here?" DJ said.

"We were kidnapped dude!" Geoff replied.

"Yeah, but what happened before that? Like I don't remember being drugged or getting picked up by someone." DJ said.

Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other, both questioning in their minds, How did they get here?

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"So you're friends with Noah and Izzy right?" Owen asked Eva. He sat across the cafeteria table from where she had sat. He decided to talk to her after seeing her sitting by herself.

"Yep." Eva replied. Not even bothering to take out her earbuds.

"So, what did you think?" Owen asked.

"About?" Eva said curtly.

"You know...when I sorta kinda maybe hung out with them?" Owen replied.

"You mean...?" Eva shot him a questioning look.

"Oh i don't know, it's just that ummm. Y'know. _hung out_ with them you were never around!" Owen laughed a little before going silent. "And well, I guess I never gotten to know you!"

"Probably because I was eliminated early and never returned to ay other season of total drama as a contestant." Eva replied.

"Yeah, but like..." Owen seemed stuck for a moment. He sighed before continuing. "Since Noah, Izzy, and I always hang out I think it would be good to know Izzy and Noah's hanging out pal!"

At this point Eva quirked her unibrow. It looked like the big guy wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Eve said.

"Well...What's your favorite food?" Owen asked, smiling.

Yeah, Eva should of expected that.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

For he third time today, Lindsay did not understand what was happening.

"Don't you get it?" Jo shouted.

"You are just paranoid!" Brick shot back.

"At least I'm not wasting time getting buddy-buddy with people we don't know!"

"It's called understanding!"

"Please, you wouldn't know understanding if it bit you on the-"

"Are you two like, dating?" Lindsay said, interrupting Jo.

"No!" Both shouted at her.

"As if I would go out with pants pee-er here!"

"I stopped doing that a year ago already!" Brick shouted exasperatedly.

"Doesn't stop anyone remembering!" Jo yelled.

"Why are you two fighting about again." Lindsay asked.

"He doesn't get that we can't make 'friends' in a life and death situation!" Jo said.

"If we don't get to know eachother, it will just lead to misunderstading!" Brick responded.

Lindsay ultimately lost track of the conversation after a minute. Probably because she had gone deaf from all the shouting.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Mike's fingers lightly tapped the buttons on screen, he sat on the carpeted floor right in front of a door. He recently found out that the ID-cards could send messages to other contestants, and Monobear, but Mike wasn't going to even bother with that contact. He waited until his message was sent.

[Mike said_I hope you understand.]

[Zoey said_I know it's just...]

[Zoey said_I thought we were going to pull through.]

[Mike said_I wish we could.]

[Zoey said_I did too!]

[Mike said_But you know what he can do!]

[Zoey said_I know! But...]

[Zoey said_I can't do this...]

[Zoey said_Not now...]

[Zoey said_I just wish you told it to my face...]

[Zoey said_goodbye.]

[Mike said_ Zoey?]

[Mike said_ Zoey?]

[Zoey has Dropped Call]

[Mike said_ ZOEY!]

[Mike said_ Zoey...]

[Mike has Cancelled Call]

Mike got up, and sulked away. He just missed faint crying coming from behind Zoey's door.

* * *

 **Alive:** Alejandro, Anne Maria, Brick, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Zoey

 **Dead:** None

Special Status

* * *

AN: Well this took forever. Sorry guys, It's really hard to do Free time events but they are really important! So not doing them isn't an option. But I hope you guys like the way I write their interactions. Next chapter is a motive with 2-5 free time events(not with all contestants though.) FTE serve as character build up, and giving you clues to the plot!

Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it's actually one of my favorites, since I feel I really improved as a writer! And if you're confused about anything, or you just have a question for me either PM me(state whether you want it public or privately answered) or put it in the reviews.

So tell me in the reviews, which Free time event was your favorite? Who do you think I write the best? Who do you think will survive(for now), die, or kill? Who do you want to see live or die? What do you think of the FTE pairings I made (Sierra and Izzy, Katie and Sadie, Heather and Anne Maria, ect.)

See you when the motive drops!-Anontomy


	4. Welcome to Total Despair: Part 3

Okay Motive time! Hopefully this chapter comes out earlier than the last one. This chapter will bring in a very good, brand new Motive I came up with! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Episode 1- Welcome to Total Despair: Of Flesh and Blood**

* * *

Monobear stood in front of several screens, piled on top of each other. They showed several different locations at once. The only other being in the room was a costumed figure, they sat in a chair in front of the screens as well. The screens provided the only light in the room, as the bear and mysterious person spoke to one another.

 _ **"Yeah, Yeah! I get it!"**_ Monobear said exasperated. _**"They're taking Forever~"**_

The figure mumbled something under their breath.

 _ **"Well what do you want me to do about it?"**_ The monochrome mascot asked.

The hushed voice of the stranger was barely audible.

 _ **"Hmmm. You're right! But which one?"**_  
 _  
_The person whispered one more thing.

"J-4."

 _ **"Oooh, that's a good one."**_

* * *

 _ **"Attention Contestants! Nighttime is now over, please live your day to the fullest before you get Murdered! Upupupupu!"**_ The high-pitched voice of Monobear blasted out of the Intercom system.

Several of the contestants rose from their beds and headed towards the cafeteria, some more refreshed than others. Once everyone arrived they ate in awkward silence. After several minutes someone spoke up.

"So like...what do we do now?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, the shock wore off and now I think there isn't really anything we CAN do." Noah answered.

"There's no escape, and no one wants to die." Anne Maria said out loud. "So we're really are stuck here forever."

This soured the mood incredibly, as everyone at the table looked around to see what their next course of action would be. Izzy began to fidget in her seat, with nothing to do. Even Justin put down his mirror to look at the other contestants.

"C'mon dudes! There has to be something we can do!" Geoff exclaimed half-heartedly. "I mean, there has to be something we've missed!"

"Oh shut up blondie." Jo said. "Even I have to admit, there's nothing we haven't checked!"

"That doesn't even cover the fact that it's been three days and no one's come for us yet!" Heather added.

"I wish there was something we could do!" Harold sighed.

 ** _"Maybe you should try killing each other, like you lovely host suggested!"_** A despairing voice answered.

"Uh-oh." Katie said.

"Once and for all, we're not playing your sick game Monobear!" Brick shouted.

 _ **"Hmph. Weren't you all having a Despairing chat about how there's nothing to do?"**_ Monobear reminded everyone. _ **"Well I was just suggesting that maybe my proposal is just the thing to liven-okay maybe excite is a better word-your lives!"**_

"Especially since you are all boring me to tears!"

He emphasized by wiping away a fake tear. _ **"All I ask is for a murder, and none of you greedy Nincompoops could even give me that!"**_

"And we won't give it to you ever!" Bridgette shouted back.

Several contestants agreed, though some were more vocal than others.

"I guess you're right, you wouldn't ever kill someone on your own terms!" The bear said sadly. "So I'll just have to fix that!"

With new excitement, Monobear scurried under the table and disappeared.

"What do you think it meant by that?" Eva asked in a hushed tone.

The speakers crackled to life as a second announcement was made.

 _ **"Attention students! Please head towards the gym for a very special surprise!"**_ The bear shrieked excitedly.

"Well, I can safely say that can't be good." Trent sighed.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone left the cafeteria and filed into the gym, the stage had returned but redecorated. Streamers hung from the ceiling as balloons bobbed. The stage had a colorful podium, and next to it was a roundish object hidden under a white sheet.

Monobear popped out from behind the Podium, wearing a blue suit and holding a Microphone in it's paw.

 _ **"Greetings Contestants today is a very special day!"**_ Monobear announced.

"This oughta be good." Jo snarked.

 ** _"You see, I came to the realization that escape isn't motivating you enough to kill! So what do I do?"_** Monobear held out the microphone to the audience.

"Fuck off?" Heather answered.

 _ **"Nope! I decided to make another Motive for you all!"**_ Monobear shrieked in delight, before pulling the white sheet off the mysterious object. It was a spinning wheel, like the ones you would see on gameshows. It's as colorful as a regular one, but instead of money signs there more pictures of...miscellaneous body parts at the end of each "slice".

A nose, a finger, a foot, a kidney, an ear, and more were shown on each slide. Monobear gave it a test spin, the wheel spun for twenty seconds before a slice landed on the large red arrow. It was a slice with a picture of a hand. He pulled out random envelopes from behind the wheel and shoved them into everyone's hands,

 _ **"You see, in 40 hours I will make you all spin this wheel. Then you will read your envelope and finish the sentence you randomly received with whatever body part you land on!"** _ Monobear explained. _**"For example!"**_

Monobear tore open a spare envelope and read it out loud while looking at the wheel.

 _ **"'Monobear will cut off your...Hand!'"**_

*Shing!*  
*Riiip!*  
*Plop.*

In a matter of seconds, blade-like claws unsheathed from his right paw and he sliced off is left one. The stuffing flew as the felt limb dropped to the floor. Some people shrieked, but almost everyone was startled.

 _ **"Good thing I'm a Bear, and I can't feel a thing! But you bastards are human so you'll probably in horrible pain."**_ The bear turned away so only his blackened side faced the crowd.

 _ **"I would also like to point out that I won't kill you, I'll even provide medical assistance once it's done! But of course there will be scarring and lots and lots of blood!"** _ The Bear giggled. _**"Upupupupu! Sadly if I see a dead kid before your time limit is up, I'll have to cancel**_ **it!"**

Wait, so whatever these cards say...you're going to maim us?!" Noah said out loud.

"Dude that's messed up!" Geoff shouted at the bear.

"You're jus threatening us into killing each other! What is wrong with you!" Bridgette screamed.

 _ **"My therapist asks that a lot. So treat your body parts well, you might not see them again for a long time!"** _ Monobear paused. _**"** **Speaking of which."**_

A panel on the ceiling opened up, and a digital clock descended from it. It displayed "40:00" in red numbers, but then it changed to "39:59" the next minute. And continued to tick down.

 _ **"So if any of you bastards want to keep your bodies in good order, I suggest killing someone in the next thirty-nine hours!"** _ Monobear said.

Monobear picked up his severed arm and once more the monochrome plush disappeared behind the podium. Everyone looked in disbelief at the clock.

"This is messed up beyond belief!" DJ said startled.

"Well it looks like we have two choices, either wait until that bear plays with us before maiming our bodies...Or avoid dying at the hands of one another." Alejandro said stiffly.

"Monobear gave us an impossible decision..." Brick muttered.

"Fucking Dammit." Jo muttered.

"He can't be serious...right?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, this seems too big of a motive to be the first one to use! Like I expect this in at least a month!" Harold stated. "Do you think he's in a hurry?"

"Whatever it is, I don't feel like doubting what he says." Eva sighed.

"I can't do this anymore!" Zoey shouted shakily. She quickly dashed out of the gym towards elsewhere.

"Zoey!" Mike Shouted, running after her.

"What do we do now?" Lindsay asked.

"I...don't know." Anne Maria answered.

Everyone stood still in silence as the severity of the situation had sunk in. No body was willing to admit that this motive changed the game, and they were all in danger. Some contestants left and returned to their rooms, others stayed for a few more moments before leaving as well. Everyone knew one thing.

Something bad was coming.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Sooo. What's your thing with, Zoey's her name right?" Katie asked.

"It's a long story." Mike answered solemnly.

Katie and Mike sat at one of the smaller tables in the cafeteria. The only other people who were there were Izzy and Owen, though they were busy in the kitchen. _ **  
**_

"We have time, I think." Katie said.

"It's just, I thought Zoey and I could work things out...but he wouldn't let us."

"Who?" Katie asked.

Mike looked to his side in silence, before turning back to Katie.

"Someone who I thought was gone, but won't leave us alone."

"An ex?" Katie guessed.

"No, worse. I just wish...I wasn't like this." Mike said.

"Like what?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't even be telling you this." Mike got up and started walking away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well you didn't have to be rude about it." Katie said out loud. Before she got up as well and entered the kitchen.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Look at how much stuff is in this fridge!" Owen shouted happily.

"Look at how many knives this drawer has!" Izzy gleefully said, juggling about thirteen knives.

"Izzy put those back! Eva would kill me if you cut off a finger!"

"Aww." Izzy sighed, before huffily dumping the knives back into the drawer.

"Am I interrupting something?" Katie asked as she entered.

"Nothing really." Owen said, making sure his forty-eight decker sandwich didn't fall to the ground. Izzy was currently gnawing on some ribs that were about as big as her head.

"Yeah." Katie said. "You're leaving?"

"Yep, bye." Izzy said, cartwheeling out the door. "Come on Big O!"

"Coming Izzy! Nice talking to you Katie!" Owen said, following Izzy.

Katie simply went on with her business.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Justin sat at a small table in the corner of the room, farthest from the others. Justin fixed his hair while looking into his mirror, he had to be sure he wasn't getting stress wrinkles. He may have a pretty face , but he wasn't stupid. He knew one of the others would break with a motive like that given today. He looked over and saw Brick, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ. The cafeteria was fairly empty, not many people came by to have dinner.

Bridgette and Geoff talked to each other, before falling into a tight silence. Dj quietly ate and Brick seemed to be waiting for something.

"Bummer." Geoff said. Accidently cutting the silence.

"I hope everyone's okay..." Bridgette started. "We're the only ones here."

"Everyone's probably jus stressed about the motive it gave us." DJ said.

"Affirmative. I'm sure everyone will still come back here in the morning." Brick said, though slightly half-hearted.

"Even you guys don't think everything will be find right?" Justin said. "With a motive like this, along with leaving this place. One of us will be practically doomed."

"Don't be so pessimistic Justin!" Bridgette scorned.

"Yeah, harsh Dude!" Geoff chimed in.

"You all know I'm just telling the truth right?" Justin said sternly. "Trust me, I don't want it to be like this."

He paused in thought and closed his eyes. "But it will happen." Justin got up from his seat and left

Everyone at the table were hopeful that no one would murder, though there was a tense feeling in the air.

"Maybe...he's right. God he really is like Noah." Bridgette said.

Owen and Izzy casually walked into the cafeteria, holding ridiculous amounts of food. Katie followed soon, though she went straight to the door without saying a word to the others.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

After Mike, Katie, Owen, and Izzy left the cafeteria several more people entered. Mostly to eat or chat. Everything was tense due to the motive. Eventually the daily announcement arrived.

 ** _"Attention Students! Night time is upon us! The cafeteria is now closed, please have some decent rest for an eventful day tomorrow!"_** Monobear announced.

Everyone got up and left for their rooms giving awkward goodbyes and stiff replies.

* * *

 **Alive:** Alejandro, Anne Maria, Brick, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Zoey

 **Dead:** None

Special Status

 _None Yet_

* * *

Well, here's the motive guys. It's big but I hope it makes you all excited! The next chapter is body discovery, and it'll probably be shorter than this already shorter than average chapter. So will the investigation probably. But don't worry I'll make sure the trial is long and fun to read! Since these chapters are easier to write then FTE I'll probably get the out before next week!

Now tell me, who will bite it? Who do you think will die or do the killing? Maybe you can even guess how the victim will die! Please leave your guesses and theories in your reviews.


	5. Welcome to Total Despair Part 4

I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's short. But you know what time it is!

* * *

 **Episode 1 - Welcome to Total Despair: Abnormal School Days**

* * *

Alejandro sat at his dresser. He laid out the contents of his letter on the counter. He read it once again, though honestly he didn't expect it to change.

 _"Monobear will Break your _"_ He stopped at the blank part _._

Honestly, he was for the first time in his life worried. No doubt Heather would try to play it off like he's doing it now, but he can't get the idea that...no.

 _'Heather may be greedy, and couldn't give a damn about other human beings...but she's still human.'_ Alejandro thought.

He sighed, before preparing for bed. In the end, only time will tell what will happen.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Anne Maria looked at the items on her bathroom sink, beauty products for sleep. She would swear that the shop thing was rigged to only give items the buyer would want, but she's not really complaining. Anyway she needed this stuff, the situation she was in was stressing her out.

Stressing causes pimples, and wrinkles, and worst of all crow's feet. Didn't help that the motive was practically made to make her snap.

But she kept her head cool, at least she thought so. She avoided the others and kept herself locked up in her own room.

It's for the best, hopefully.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Brick walked in circles in thought. He was obviously worried that his comrades would attempt something. He tried to keep fate with them, but the motive given was making him antsy.

He would prepare for bed, make a headcount for tomorrow, and hopefully everyone would make the night.

Hopefully he wouldn't wet the bed.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Bridgette laid on her bed and sighed. It was so hopeless in her mind.

She tried to keep a positive attitude but almost everything was working against her and her friends. This motive sickened her, and what made her feel worse was the fact that one of the people she met might die.

She was near her breaking point.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Dj wondered if his Mama was okay, and whether or not she was angry at him for going missing. He remembered how she was upset that he had to compete again. Luckily the producers had contracts and made sure not to let Mama know their whereabouts.

He was honestly a little freaked out over the motive, but he trusted his friends. He wasn't one to hold ill will, at least it would be understandable why someone would kill another for this.

He just wished things would be different.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Eva grasped the dumbbell in her hand, and began her nightly work out. She didn't feel like sleeping, her thoughts kept her up against her own wishes.

She knew it in her gut, something bad was coming. She hated that feeling.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Geoff was bummed out, one of his bros might die. He then got an idea.

 _'C'mon Geoff, let's plan a party that'll totally make sure we're all bros and there's no way that we'd kill each other!_

Geoff could at least hope. And hope is all that he had left.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Harold checked to see if his nun-chucks were still under his pillow. He was a little paranoid to be honest.

He wasn't the strongest or maybe even the fastest. But he was smart, and semi-decent with nun-chucks. Maybe he could survive. At least, in theory.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Heather groaned. She was honestly tired of this situation. Being locked here with losers, having her health put on the line, and having to deal with that obnoxious bear on top of it all.

That bear proved to be more punchable than even Chris has managed to be. And that was an accomplishment.

She honestly thought she'd just murder someone, but something in the back of her mind told her not to.

She just wanted this whole day done.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Izzy was bored.

She tried to climb the wall like a spider.

She realized she was still human and she fell.

She knocked herself out.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Jo stomped in circles, frustrated. She knew what was gonna happen yet some of these knuckleheads thought nobody would die.

But look what happened, the bear practically made it impossible for everybody not to murder someone. She was pissed and slightly proud.

Of course she's right, if only everyone realizes what she says is right. Maybe then they'll start making progress.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Justin looked into his mirror again, to make sure his stress wasn't affecting him physically.

He re-read his card, before crumpling it up and throwing it away in a small trash bin in the corner. He wasn't stupid, and he actually was important.

How could the world survive without his beauty? He needed to play smart, if he was going to survive.

He tried to guess who would be the first one to fall victim to the motive and kill.

He made sure his door was locked for the night.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Katie was crying, she could barely handle what was happening.

She wanted to leave this school, go back home, and never have to deal with this show again. But she wasn't lucky.

She was scared. And all she wanted to do now, was stay alive.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Lindsay played an app on her ID-card. It was a tomagotchi-like game where you take care of a tiny pixelated Monobear. She named hers princess.

She thought this game of that weird teddy bear was odd, but she lost tracked of how many weird things there are about this situation.

She was tired, and got ready for bed.

Maybe tomorrow things will start to make sense again.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Mike paced the hallways, looking into different rooms. He waited for something.

He hoped that maybe he'll get it done. He hoped that in the end. He can be happy.

Was he doing this for anyone else? Maybe, but in the end he felt that it was his choice.

He felt hopeful for once.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Noah re-read the book for the fourth time, except this time he kept a second page to mark down all the things the writer got wrong.

He was a bookworm for a reason, honestly the only thing preventing him from becoming a critic is the amount of effort that goes into making it a real profession.

Didn't help that he was banned from almost every movie theatre he ever went to for 'distractive and unnecessarily rude commentary'.

He sighed and went to sleep, at least that bear couldn't bother him then.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Owen luckily snatched up a bunch of snack foods before the cafeteria closed. He needed something to get him to sleep quickly. Maybe stress eating wasn't the best thing to do, but it was the only thing he could do now.

He was sad, he hoped no one would follow though Monobear's demands.

He wondered if anyone else felt like him, but then again, maybe he's just different.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Sadie wouldn't tell anyone, but it was nice sometimes to have a break from Katie. After total drama island she felt that they clashed too much and needed to space themselves once in a while.

Though she was worried for Katie, leading with her heart won't do her too good in this situation.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Sierra looked at the photo she always kept. She sighed, she missed Cody. She placed the photo under her pillow and hoped Cody was alright out there and that her mother hasn't found out her password yet.

This is the opening that woman's been waiting for, and Sierra will be damned if her mom gets her hands on her blogs.

"Hope you're okay out there by yourself...Cody."

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Trent tuned his guitar, he was upset but kept cool as possible. He checked the sound of his guitar, plucking it nine times. He sighed, before leaning it against his nightstand.

Maybe everything will turn out to be a nightmare, and he'll just wake up in a crappy cabin back at Wawanakwa. Or better yet his own bedroom.

He was just done for the day.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Zoey got ready for bed, she felt nothing more than awful. The day was a train-wreck for her.

She heard something.

Something was quickly slipped under her door, a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.

She dropped it.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Half the contestants arrived to the cafeteria, and patiently waited for others to arrive. Anne Maria ate and left towards the Bath house.

Bridgette was just coming in with a plate of food, when something shook her to her core. A scream was heard through out the school, and the surfer girl dropped her breakfast.

Everyone rushed to where the scream had originated. They found Anne Maria in the bathhouse, and something that would haunt them forever.

 **[** _Play for added affect **:**_ **Despair Pollution Noise ]**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

A knife was on the floor, next to it was a shattered ID-card. The steam made it hard to see, but below the hot water's surface was **Mike**. A nasty head wound stained the bottom of the bath, no bubbles rose to the surface.

 _ **"Ding Dong! Bing Bong! A body has been discovered! After a period of investigation we will hold our very first class trial!"**_

* * *

 **Alive:** Alejandro, Anne Maria, Brick, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Zoey

 **Dead: _Mike_**

Special Status

 _None Yet_

* * *

Well I died, but don't worry I got better! I suddenly remembered that I still need to update this story, so I decided why not? Anyway I finished this up in one night an I hope you enjoy it.

So...

 **Why did I kill off Mike?**

To me, I needed Mike as a final resort because as much as Fresh fucked up his character I still did not hate him. He made it into the game because honestly he has such a big part in total drama that I felt obligated to include him. I may not have multiple personalities, but I did not kill of Mike because he's canonly mentally ill. But I will accept criticism for including him and then killing him off.

More will be explained after the trial chapter. Which I hope doesn't take a year to write.

~Anontomy out!


	6. I'm so sorry

Well guys, I have sad news. I lost inspiration and I just no longer have the energy for this story. It doesn't help that school has started to kick me when I'm down. But, I don't want to let you guys down so I want to start ALL over.

How? By making an all new fanfic more inspired by the new DR3 anime. It'll only borrow the mechanics and will not involve the Dangan ronpa canon or their characters in any way. So you do not have to wary of spoilers or knowing what happens in the anime.

I actually had plans for this series but sadly, I feel like I can never write it as well as I liked? It might just tax me more than I want it to.

Sorry if this really interested guys, I hope the next fic I make can make up for it. If you guys want to know what I had planned for this failed series simply ask me.

I have the planning stages for the new fic started, but it'll take time to map the whole thing out. I just want to avoid the mistakes I've made with this fic and its predecessor.

Apologies, Anontomy.


	7. End Note

Here's a final chapter I made to give you an idea of my plans for this series. If any of you wish to take these ideas and actually do something with them you can! But please message me so I can follow your story!

I planned a sequel to this story. **Total Drama Despair School: New Trigger Happy Drama** , and **Super Total Drama Despair Island: Goodbye Drama**.

 **Plans for TDDS: New Trigger Happy Drama**

 ** _Deaths:_**

I didn't have all deaths 100% planned but I made guesses on who will need to die and who will stay alive.

In order:

Mike: _The first motive, The Wheel of Torture, would have resulted in Mike's death. He died by Drowning._

Justin: _Out of fear for his own personal safety, Justin murdered one of the RotI cast members(Mike). Mostly by coincidence due to Katie attempting to murder anyone who left the room with a knife she took from the kitchen. When Mike went to a spot to wait for Zoey for a meet up Katie attacked him, but she used the fake knife that Izzy accidently left with the other kitchen knives. She eventually ran away and Mike tried following her, then Justin struck him with the ID-Card. He dragged Mike to the bathhouse to murder him there but Mike woke up and a struggle broke out. In the struggle Justin accidently crushed his own ID-Card as the hotness of the bathhouse made the device weak. Justin finally knocked out Mike with his hand mirror, causing him to fall into the water and drown._

Katie and Trent _: These two were odd ones out, especially Katie. I planned for a punishment and murder in chapter two, and it was a toss up between these two. But because of the killer Katie got punished(Monobear would push a switch that causes several arrow-like spears to unsheath from the floor and pierce her torso) and Trent would be murdered. Bludgeoned with either a trophy or his own guitar, and slid into the boy's locker room on a book cart from the library._

Sadie: _The chapter two murderer, after seeing Katie get punished Sadie gets pushed to the edge. And when the new motive is revealed, "a wish to be granted", she murders Trent to bring back Katie as her wish. In the original tdds she murdered Mike for similar reasons, though it was more fueled by Katie getting murdered in the school and the unbearable cold._

Zoey and Alejandro: _The victims of chapter 3, yes 'victims'. Alejandro and Heather planned to murder two contestants so both of them could leave, but Zoey put up a fight and killed Alejandro by stabbing him with a broken Pool stick in the lounge. Heather in a fury used her nail file to slice open Zoey's throat._

Heather: _Everyone would get confused in the trial but they would soon come to the conclusion that Alejandro tried to kill Zoey and that the killer's intended victim was Harold. They then picked up on the fact that Heather had the weapon on her. Heather and Alejandro planned to murder and get away because the motive was "no food or water until someone dies"._

Brick and Anne Maria: _Another double murder. Brick was killed with a gun in a heated dispute and Anne Maria was a witness to it. So in a chase to the chemistry lab a fire broke out and killed her._

Jo: _Because of his leadership and stand against the motive, which was "having all evidence of murder removed", Jo threatened him with a gun she won from the Monomachine. The gun was made by Monokuma and fired accidently killing Brick. In fear Jo chased Anne Maria and tried to shoot her but missed and struck a gas pipe igniting the room. She then made a fake note to make it seem like someone else attempted to murder both her and Anne Maria. But this was proven false and she got executed._

Bridgette: _Murdered after the new motive, "Kill to save your loved ones", and was found in her bedroom with her neck broken and covered in leaves. A rope wrapped around her neck, several stab wounds, gagged, and with her arms tied down. It's later revealed in the trial..._

Lindsay: _Most of the scene was set up post mortem. Bridgette was not tied down and stabbed repeatedly or strangled with the rope. Lindsay just walked with Bridgette in the indoor garden(a new original location) and got jealous as she talked about Geoff. It would be revealed that Tyler and Lindsay broke up and she couldn't stand Bridgette talk about staying with Geoff forever. Lindsay angrily pushed her into a pit where she broke her neck. In a stunned state she proceeded to make up a different murder scenario._

Geoff: _Having gone off the edge he was murdered for the safety of the group. Especially with the new motive of "taking one more person with you if you kill someone". He fully believed Bridgette was still alive and already attempted to murder Noah. Geoff strangled with something strange and then thrown off a balcony onto a statue of Monobear. The statue held a sharp sword and when Geoff fell on it cut him in half._

Harold: _Because of Geoff's dangerous behavior Harold attempted to quickly strangle him with his nunchucks. But even when he started to pass out Geoff still struggled and was accidently thrown onto the statue. Before the murder there would be a subplot where everyone discusses on pulling a trick like Heather and Alejandro where three people would kill three others so that all remaining survivors live. But in the trial Monobear shoots down any ideas._

DJ, Eva, Izzy, Noah, Owen, and Sierra: _Would all survive, and figure out who the mastermind was._

The Mastermind: _It would be revealed that Blainely was the one who trapped everyone in the school. The new season included 22 contestants, and she was the 22nd. She is part of a Canadian branch of Despair and planned out the whole thing. She would then free everyone with little struggle other than trying to guilt them all to accidently vote themselves for execution. Everyone would then be found by a 'Future Foundation'-like group made up of Ridonculous race members._

* * *

 _ **The Executions**_

Justin- **Mirror, Mirror off the wall** : _Justin would be strapped to a carnival ride made up of mirrors, which would spin in a circle. It would spin so far and fast that Justin would be pushed against the mirrors until he was splattered into a salsa-like liquid._

Sadie- **Trial and Arrow** : _Tied between two metal poles Monokuma would play a battle horn and several arrows black, white, and red would fill the sky. They would all fall to the ground and miss her, forming a Monokuma face around her. Then a single regular arrow would fly through her head._

Heather- **Queen of Ice** : _Tied to a pole, in a witch burning pit inside of a walk in freezer decorated as a forest, she would be dressed in a queen's outfit . Monokumas dressed as village children with baskets full of rocks would skip around the burning stake and stoned Heather. More bears came and began to throw water balloons, Heather would eventually die of her injuries and the cold._

Jo- **Beating a dead camper** : _Jo would be dragged away and find herself in a dark place. It was revealed that she was inside a large punching bag and then a giant Monokuma walks into the gym. Then the bear would repeatedly punch the bag until it made squishy sounds. It then reels it's fist and punched the bag one more time launching it through the roof to the sun._

Lindsay- **Hottest New looks!** : _Lindsay would be chained in the middle of a airport's runway which was decorated with large spotlights and a red carpet. Nearby was a table of bear judges. The rumbling engine of a plane came by as it flew down to the runway. It flew over her and crashed, the blast of fire from the crash engulfed her, incinerating Lindsay. The Monokuma judges give it three 10s._

Harold- **The Last Samurai's fall** : _Inspired by Harold's samurai commercial Harold would be forced to fight a Samurai Monokuma who would put up a decent sword fight. Eventually Harold would get injured before the bear decapitated him._

* * *

 _ **The Sequel**_

 _For the sequel several contestants would find themselves on Pahkitew island and meet a talking Mr. Coconut, then Monobear shows up to start the New Season of Mutual killing aka **Total Drama Despair Island**._

The contestants would include:

 _Gwen, Courtney, Scott, Dawn, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Samey, Ella, Topher, Scarlett, Max, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, Sugar, Beth, Shawn, Duncan, Sam, and Cameron._

 _Eventually it will be revealed that they were all part of ultimate despair and were put in a simulator on Pahkitew island to help 'fix' what happened to them._

Order of death:

Amy(Murdered), Topher(Executed), Duncan(Murdered), Sam(Executed), Leonard(Punished), Samey(Murdered), Sugar(Murdered), Ella(Executed), Dave(Murdered), Courtney(Executed), Max(Murdered), Scarlett(Murdered), Dawn(Executed), Scott(Murdered), and Beth(Executed).

 _Gwen, Rodney, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, and Cameron would survive the simulation and hopefully save the others. This is as far as I got so sorry._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, if you want to take these ideas please credit me and let me know!- Anontomy!_


End file.
